Various types of confectioneries, particularly candy and gum, have gained wide popularity with children and adults alike. These confectioneries have been sold individually in drugstores and through various types of dispensers, commonly located in grocery stores and drugstores. Dispensers of individual pieces of candy and gum are particularly popular with children. Numerous such devices exist in which a coin is inserted into the device to dispense a piece of candy or gum. One popular type of candy dispensing device commonly found in a child's home is a form of a savings bank wherein a child dispenses a piece of gum by depositing a coin into the dispenser and obtains a gumball. The deposited coin is stored in a secured compartment in the dispenser which performs the function of a small savings account for the child. Candy dispensers have also been made in the form of toy characters and figures such as dolls. Such dispensers are commonly filled up with pieces of candy or gum and include a single opening to allow the child to remove the candy or gum from the interior of the toy figure. One such ornamental candy dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,035. Other types of dispensers have been designed to incorporate challenging ways to dispense material from the container. Such designs are classified as puzzle type dispensers which challenges the individual to determine how to dispense foods contained in the dispenser. One such design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,130.
One of the difficulties with designing a dispenser is to create a design which is popular for both children and adults alike and will maintain the interest in the dispenser over time. Typically, the dispenser design is simplistic which draws little interest to the dispenser after it has been used one or two times. As a result, these dispensers are commonly disposed of after a short period of use and/or are completely ignored after a short period of time. The construction of a dispenser which incorporates an interesting and an ingenuitive design and maintains an interest over a period of time presents challenges in terms of designing, low cost, and ease of operation, which can be easily manipulated by children and adults alike.